Situation
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Mark Sloan made a pact. Now there are three people out to ensure he doesn't keep up his end of the deal. Mentions of Addex. Continuation to oneshot U Got It Bad, all set after 3x17. McStizzie.
1. Who's Gonna Ride

**Title:** Situation  
**Chapter:** Who's Gonna Ride  
**Summary:** Mark Sloan made a pact. Now there are a few people out to ensure he doesn't keep up his end of the deal. Mentions of Addex. McStizzie.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Mark/Izzie, Addison Alex  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Note: **Continuation to one-shot _U Got It Bad_ (Addison/Alex centric), which is unnecessary to read (although helpful) for this. Set after 3x17. **R&R, Enjoy.**

* * *

_60 days. I can go 60 days... _Mark Sloan had repeated this to himself after Addison had proposed the 60-days without sex.

He had chanted the thing to get to sleep. The drive to the hospital consisted of the same train of thought. And as he screamed at Isobel Stevens to get him his damn coffee, and as she gleamed at him annoyingly that she was no longer on probation, which meant he had a lesser right to treat her like a secretary, the only thing he wanted to say was he had to endure 60 days without sex.

If she thought she would get it out of him though--but he restrained himself from spilling the secret, and instead he threatened to spread rumors of an affair between the two. It was enough for her to run off to grab his coffee, because he knew very well that she would not have anyone thinking she and Sloan even remotely got along, or so she had screamed as she walked away for all the staff to hear.

Then came hopping along the most ass-kissing male intern (as Yang was the biggest brown-noser to date) to grin broadly at him and practically laugh at him.

"Karev!" Mark screamed, needing to know what the hell had him in such a smug mood.

Alex stopped abruptly, attempted mighty hard to wipe his smirk off his face, and turned around. "Yes, Dr. Sloan?"

"Might I ask what the hell is so funny?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just a good day. Little McDark & Twisty is alive and Izzie is off probation. Ya know, the birds are chirping and all," he smirked.

"Didn't peg you for the perky, sensitive type Karev. Always thought that was O'Malley's territory."

Suddenly it wasn't hard to wipe the smile off his face as Sloan drew resemblance between him and George."You know Sloan–" he stopped himself and chuckled," never mind. It won't be long." He turned back around and walked off whistling.

"What was that?" Izzie asked as she handed Sloan his coffee.

He looked at her, annoyed at her curious nature. Then he looked her up and down and smirked. "You know Stevens, you are one hell of a doctor."

She stared at him as she raised an eyebrow. She brought her hands to her hips and shifted her body weight, so she was poised in an accusatory manner.

"You know Sloan, I could file one hell of a harassment suit."

He chuckled," I wasn't hitting on you. I was just saying you are a _fine_ intern." His gaze wasn't exactly on her face.

"You were implying things about my physique," she crossed her arms, annoyed at his insinuations.

He grinned and said in a very serious tone," What you did Stevens was courageous. It's something the most certified doctors are too timid and afraid to do. What you did, it shows how great of a doctor you're going to be. Now, grab those charts and follow me," he winked at her and walked off.

She stood, stunned at his compliment for a minute. She recovered quickly and just smiled broadly. "Rock star!" she brought her hand up and made the same signature 'rock on' sign she had made when she told Cristina.

She then walked quickly in his direction, thinking if he was always this nice, she may not always complain when he ordered her around. 'Yeah right.'

* * *

_Three days later_

_57 more days...I can last 57 days...No big deal, no big fu–_

"Mark!" Addison called him. He was propped up against a counter at the nurses station. He turned his head around as Addison approached him.

"Yes sweetie?" he smiled tightly.

She sighed." Listen Mark. I know we made a pact," she whispered," but–"

He put a finger to her lips to stop her. "No. You cannot just break it off. You can't back down now Addison."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you just listen to me?" she asked disgruntled.

He crossed his arms and waited for her to speak.

"I'm not backing out. I'm not breaking it off. I just sorta broke it already," she rolled her head and failed to meet his gaze.

He looked at her intently. He cracked a smile and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed at his laughter.

"Nice try Addie," she cringed when he called her that," but I won't fall for such a lame excuse."

She drew a deep intake of breath and locked eyes with him. "I. Had. Sex. That's it, that's the end of it. So our pact is void now," she spun on her heel when he grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Addison," he turned her around. "If you had sex, when was it and with whom?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. "The night before," she wasn't lying. She wasn't being exactly truthful however. She had a sort of encounter with Alex twenty minutes ago.

"You lie," he brought his face closer to hers, trying to stare her down. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away from his glare.

"Alright. It was the night after we made the pact."

"What?!"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"No! Who was it?!"

"What?!" she chuckled nervously.

"If you had sex, who was it with?"

"What does it matter, and keep your voice down!" she whispered pretty loudly herself.

"Ha! So I know him!"

"No Mark. You don't know him. Hell, I don't know him. I was at the bar, drunk and lonely. I wake up and there's this stranger. Haven't seen him before, haven't seen him since."

"Now I know you're lying," he smirked.

"What?"

"You don't sleep with faceless men Addie. And I was at the bar that night. You weren't there."

'Crap,' she thought as she tried racking up another explanation.

"Aw Addison. I almost believed you. But like you said, who would you have sex with?" he grinned and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

"Dammit," she grumbled.

"So?" Alex asked as he came up behind her.

She turned around," He didn't believe me."

"You should have just told him it was me," he smirked.

She smacked him on the shoulder."Don't say that!"

He laughed,"Sorry." He smiled, garnering a glare from her.

"We need bait."

"Bait?"

"Bait?" There she stood, arms behind her back, broad smile, and tip-toeing, giddy as a little child. There stood none other than Izzie Stevens.

"I am having a horrible day," Addison muttered.

"You weren't exactly saying that thirty minutes ago," Alex wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Addison smacked again.

"Oh, this is fun," Izzie said, giggling.

They looked at her, glaring at her for her intrusiveness.

"What?!" she screamed.

"So you know now," Alex said.

"Know what?" Izzie wriggled _her_ eyebrows this time.

"This is a nightmare," Addison turned to the counter and buried her face. She brought her head up and looked to Izzie again. "Okay, so you're our accomplice now."

"Accomplice...?" Izzie said confused.

"Addison..." Alex warned.

"Sloan made a pact to stay 60 days sex-free. If he pulls it off, I have to start an actual relationship with him. We have to make sure he doesn't make it."

Izzie smiled brightly. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"How is she going to help?" Alex asked.

"She is going to take him out, get him drunk, and..."

"Oh, no, no, no," she waved her arms," I am not going to sleep with Sloan!"

"Let me finish Stevens."

"Right, sorry, go on."

"You're going to take him out, get him drunk, and push any reasonably attractive, sleazy and/or horny woman in front of him, send them in a taxi to his place, follow them..."

"Follow them!" Alex and Izzie exclaimed simultaneously.

"Keep it down. You need to follow them to make sure they do the deed. Or you can convince the woman to contact us if she and he did or did not do the dirty deed."

"This is insane. There is no way this is going to work. What woman would call and tell us whether she did the deed with McSteamy or not!"

Izzie was not happy about this plan.

"Because he's McSteamy. If she gets laid, she'd call anyone to tell them it was with none other than THE Dr. McSteamy," Addison challenged her.

"She can't do that Addison," Alex came to her defense.

"Whose side are you on Karev?" he stayed silent," okay then. Stevens, get this done ASAP. If I have to stand another minute of his smug ass telling me that soon I'm going to..." she rambled on to herself as she walked away.

Izzie and Alex looked at each other. Neither one was ecstatic with the plan of action, and Izzie wasn't sure why she had to go through with it, or how she had gotten in this mess.

"This is what happens when you get nosy Izzie," he told her.

She glared at him. "This is not my fault. It's all you damn interns that just love screwing your attendings that are at fault," she snapped at him.

"On the plus side, you're going to get to know Sloan better," he smirked and walked towards Addison.

There was smoke practically coming out of her ears, and as her beeper went off, she cursed the name Sloan and all those attendings who decided to fall in love with their attendings.

* * *

_Edited: 6-20-08  
_


	2. Got to Give it Up

**Title: **Situation**  
Chapter:** Got to Give it Up (2/4)

* * *

She never, in a million years, could have imagined doing this. Setting up some poor unsuspecting woman with the inconsiderate, jerk of a man that is Mark Sloan. Well, a jerk and inconsiderate man when it suited him (which appeared to be _always)_. Yet here she was. She had thought of a million plans, a million ways to get him to a bar and in bed with a woman.

Soon she realized, however, that the best way to get this thing underway was by being straight with him. All whilst omitting the Alex and Addison thing of course.

She retorted back at his remarks the entire day, and rolled her eyes at all his one-liners, at his signature McSteamy grin. Because seriously, it was as played out as McDreamy's signature smiled. The two should already trademark the things already.

So she waited until the end of her shift, when she was to report back to Bailey. She waited to be left alone with him, and as soon as he cocked an eyebrow when she didn't leave after telling her to scram, she knew she was doomed.

"There something else Stevens?" he said, irritated at the blond who always appeared to have that smile and fiddling with the hands thing going on.

"No, well yes actually," she stuttered.

He turned to her and he crossed his arms.

"You going to admit to that crush of yours that you have on me?" he smirked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Sloan."

He looked her up and down, "Yes, in my dreams..."

"There's a rumor going around," she stopped him, wanting to get this over with immediately.

He looked at her curiously. "There's a lot of rumors going around."

"Yeah, well this one involves you. And Dr. Montgomery. And I was wondering if it was true, but now that I think about it, it's ridiculous." She shrugged, hoping to arouse his curiosity.

"What's ridiculous?" he asked.

"That you, Dr. Mark Sloan of all people, could go 60 days without sex."

He studied her face, wondering how in the hell she could find out. He raised an eyebrow and said. "Again, what's so ridiculous?" he said casually.

She burst out. He was not serious. Did he expect to be taken seriously?

"You know Stevens, I do not find this subject matter funny, so unless you came to pour out your true desires to sleep with me, and now be disappointed in finding this out..." he said as he began walking to the door.

She ceased her laughter to bark at him. "I'm not done Sloan!" That seemed to stop him. He turned around to roll his eyes at her.

"What is it Stevens?!"

"Is it true? 60 days, no sex, and Addison takes you back?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Prove it," she said as she smirked.

"What, do you intend to flirt with me to seduce me?" he chuckled. "Not that I would mind."

She sighed. "No." She said it dryly.

He just cocked his eyebrow as he studied her demeanor. This girl was up to something.

"Go to Joe's bar, where there are tons of hot, drunk, desperate woman, where you are bound to prove that you Mark Sloan, are incapable of going even a week without sex." She crossed her arms and put on a serious face.

"What is your game Stevens?" he cocked an eyebrow and waited for her response.

"No game. I'm just bored," she shrugged and then broke into a smile.

"This isn't a bet of sorts that you have with the other interns?"

"If that was the case Cristina would have beaten me to the punch already. And Callie is too busy eating away at George's social life to have the chance to bet with me."

"You sure you don't just want to get me drunk and take me home with you?" he flashed her his smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I have no life, which means a lot of spare time, therefore I am bored It'll be fun to see you give in to the first bimbo, and believe me Sloan, I am no bimbo."

"Fine Stevens. You can take me out, because without sex, I frankly am bored as well. And it will be fun to see your surprised face when I brush off all those women's attempts," he winked and walked off to change.

Izzie buried her face in her hands and muffled a scream. This was hell. She couldn't believe she was in this predicament. She couldn't believe she was going to a bar with the original man-whore. Subconsciously though, she was laughing at the mere idea of Sloan attempting to contain his hormones. She somehow knew she was going to enjoy this night. Although she would never admit it.

* * *

She laughed as the "poor" woman walked away, dejected and pissed.

"Oh my God! She has got to be the worst thus far!" She slammed her hands on the table as Mark hid his laughter behind his fist.

"Yeah, and I thought no one could hold a fire to the second one," he shook his head in disbelief.

She nodded, agreeing with him. Her hair fell to her face, which was bright red from laughing so hard. She swept her hair back and ceased her laughter for a second. For a second they both contained themselves, but when they looked at each other, they broke into fits of laughter again.

"She–" Izzie wiped at her eyes,"...with the rhyming lines...and the 'oh, it's destiny!'...It hurts!" She roared, holding her stomach.

He nodded his head and stared at Izzie. She must have looked crazy to everyone in the bar. He helped her out when she couldn't finish speaking. "Then this last one practically jumps at me!," he laughed," and swears her husband won't mind, because he's into threesomes with hot guys!"

Izzie doubled over in laughter. "Someone should tell her that doesn't scream straight!"

"Well, some people live through denial!" It got quiet abruptly. It wasn't all too appropriate, seeing as how the two were the last people on earth to preach about accepting the cold, hard facts.

Mark grabbed his mug and finished it off as Izzie propped her shoulders up and stared off into the space in front of her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She just shrugged and turned back to him and began to giggle.

"What?" he said, pretending to be cool. He broke in a matter of seconds however, as she stared him dead-on. He laughed briefly and met her eyes.

"Tired yet Isobel?" She hit his arm.

"It's Dr. Stevens to you mister!"

"Oh come on Stevens, it's been a week! Can't we move past the formalities?" he put on a puppy face as he traced lines on her hand.

She pulled her hand back and threw him a punch on his shoulder this time.

"That hurt Stevens!"

"Oh right, like McSteamy bruises that easily," she said as she took another swallow of her drink.

"Ah, so you still think of me as McSteamy?" he said as he relaxed in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head.

She looked at him sternly and returned to her drink. She then took a look at her watch.

"It's getting late Mark. I'm going to head home." She grabbed her jacket and stood up. She turned to him and shook a finger at him. "Now get up and get your ass in a taxi. I'm not going to risk letting you stay just so you can hook up with a girl as soon as I leave."

"You're starting to act like a possessive girlfriend, Isobel, besides, I thought the point was me leaving with a girl," he smirked.

"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes," now, come on--I can't risk you taking off with someone and lying to me about it."

They exited the bar and called a taxi. She let him go on it, to not risk his staying. She then caught another taxi and left the place herself.

* * *

"It's been two weeks Stevens, and Mark is still keeping up his end of the deal. Another entire week of him calling me 'sweetie' and suggesting different positions to celebrate the end of our 60 day pact. Together!" Addison screamed exasperated.

Izzie groaned. "I know, and I'd apologize, but I can't very well force him into bed with some bed. That's like...rape..." she muttered at the end.

"Just get him drunk," Addison ran a hand through her hair and engaged Izzie in a staring contest.

"The man knows how to hold his liquor," Izzie retorted.

Addison cracked her head. "Then we need another plan of action."

"I've thrown every woman his way. If there's another way of going about this, you tell me. Because I've tried everything my brain could rack up." They remained silent, each trying to kill the other with their stares.

"Woah, what is this. Battle of the hotties?" Mark came up behind Izzie, having seen the two locked in a deadly stare.

Addison cursed and walked to behind the nurses station, to avoid his comments and references.

Izzie sighed and turned around. She handed him his coffee and took the charts from his hands.

"Is the patient doing any better?" Izzie asked as she rested the charts on the counter to read them.

He leaned over her shoulder. "Still an emotional wreck. Of all the things I've..."

She sighed and turned to him. "Not everything is about you. It wasn't your fault. Now tell me what the hell we're going to do."

He smirked. "Right...well, first off, I'm going to guess that rhyming lines and poetry aren't very effective in corrective surgery, huh?"

She nodded her head in disbelief before laughing. He smiled as she saw her laugh. She swatted his arm and began walking away. He let her go on a few moments without trailing. When she screamed," Hurry your ass up Sloan!" he laughed and finally followed her.

Addison soon found herself smiling very broadly then jumped slightly when someone tapped her shoulder.

She regained her composure when she saw it was Callie.

"Woah Addison. Chill, it's just me."

"Yeah, I was just thinking...did you see that?" Addison asked her.

"You mean Sloan and Stevens interacting like two ten year olds who secretly like each other?" she shrugged," I don't know."

Addison studied her face. "What would you say if we got them into bed together?" Addison cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Alex said sternly as he came to stand next to Callie.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Alex, if you had seen..."

"Sloan would only end up hurting her."

"So you rather he go the 60 days so that _you and I_ wouldn't..." she cleared her throat," So that _I_ have to actually be in a relationship with the man-whore of all man-whores."

"I don't want her going through the same thing you went through," his eyes expressed concern, and her hate for them not being alone grew. She always found herself wanting him, especially when he put aside his cocky attitude for others.

"You two really suck at this," Callie said as Alex and Addison locked gazes.

"Suck at what?" she asked, her gaze never leaving his.

"_You and I_," Callie mimicked Addison sickly,"Ugh, I don't know how Sloan can be so oblivious."

The two stared at her coldly, before Alex began to walk away.

"Do not get Izzie in his pants," he said before completely turning. The two women looked at each other knowingly however.

"She _is_ vulnerable," Callie commented.

"She _does_ like him," Addison replied.

"We don't know that for sure."

"She hasn't complained for five days. She's only snapped at me for getting into this 'triangle', but beside's that, she has voluntarily taken him to the bar and hung out with him."

"What's your plan of action then?"

Addison smirked. "For some reason I'm thinking jealousy is the best plan of action here."

"Jealousy?" Callie asked confused.

"Jealousy."

* * *

"This is getting tiring Stevens," Mark said as he leaned back in his chair at the table at which they were sitting.

Izzie offered him a tight smile before turning around to scan the room. She genuinely wanted to help Alex out, but she had never intended for this to happen. The first time they had gone to the bar, it was tense and awkward. By the second time though, they were already laughing and poking fun at one another, like old friends. But old friends wouldn't do this.

As she contemplated how wrong it felt to push a woman towards him, she saw one strutting towards him. She sighed, took a seat at the bar, and took a drink of whiskey.

"Hey there," the woman said seductively.

"Hey," Mark smirked. He looked at her up and down and cocked an eyebrow to Izzie.

"I'm sorry," the young woman said, not sounding apologetic," is that your girlfriend?"

Mark smiled briefly and answered,"No, I'm actually very much single."

"Oh...," the girl traced her fingers across his hands," so you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home?" she smirked.

Izzie offered him another smile and turned around, knowing this girl was nothing extraordinary, so she wouldn't offer up a good laugh. As she took yet another drink a young man sat himself next to her.

He cleared his throat and Izzie glanced over.

"Hey," he said. He was tall, built, brunette, with the lightest shade of brown eyes. Izzie only smiled tightly and turned back to her drink.

"Aw, that's all you're gonna give me. Now tell me, what's your name sweet cheeks?"

She almost choked on her drink. She swallowed it and began laughing. She finally rolled her eyes and turned around, to look at Mark and the girl with whom he was being unusually flirtatious with.

"Well then, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm James," he extended his hand. She glanced at the hand and then at the annoying guy.

"Seriously? You think that's gonna cut it?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No," he whispered in her ear, which caused her to shiver in disgust," but I know a few good _places_ where I could make the cut for you."

She stood up abruptly and seated herself in front of Joe, hoping the kind bartender would drive the pervert away.

Izzie caught Mark's gaze for a second. Confused as to why she was moving, he surveyed the scene. It seemed like a guy wouldn't let her off, but he ignored it when he saw she began talking to Joe. He was sure she could handle it herself, although the guy would look pretty good with a couple of bruises...

"Oh God, here he comes again," she whispered to Joe.

"Don't worry sweetie," Joe said.

"So, how about we..."

"She clearly said no, so why don't you leave her alone?" Joe said rather firmly.

The guy chuckled. "Well, she didn't say no per say..."

"No, no, no!!" Izzie suddenly grew loud. "N-O! As in seriously leave me alone! Seriously!"

Mark finally pulled his complete attention away from the girl in front of him.

"Hey..." the guy placed his hand on Izzie's arm. At that Mark stood up and marched over to him.

Because on second hand, the guy would look better with a black eye.

Izzie saw the furious look on Mark's face and her eyes widened. This wasn't going to end well.

"Mark!" she warned him. But he didn't listen. He simply threw a punch. A pretty strong one at that–it caused the young man to fall back and stumble onto the chair behind him. He yelped and didn't attempt to fight back.

Izzie was angry, but she lay it aside to pull Mark out of the bar. She had to prevent this from becoming a full-blown fight. And maybe she should have surveyed the damage, being that she was a doctor, but frankly the guy deserved to be in pain. She'd let Joe take care of it.

Once outside Mark began to pace. They remained silent, until he began to head back inside. Izzie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mark?!"

He stopped and crossed his arms. "There's a beautiful woman in there waiting for a ride home, so if you wouldn't mind."

Izzie furrowed her eyebrows. "What?!"

"I said..." he began, to tick her off further.

"No, I heard you, but what about your pact?"

"I said this is getting tiring."

"Fine," Izzie sighed," but why did you go off on that guy?"

"He wouldn't leave you alone," he shrugged," and being the gentleman that I am, I figured I'd lend a hand to the damsel in distress." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Right..."

"Listen Sloan–" before she could continue his rant, his lips had captured hers.

And who was she to object?

He mangled his hands into her hear, and leaned in further to her frame. Finding herself lost in his kiss, all she could do was place her hands on his chest. Their kiss slowed and he pulled back. He stepped a few inches from her and furrowed his eyebrows.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and squinted, wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Her face screamed confusion, and she didn't know what to do with her hands. She brushed her hair, then brought them to her side. She tried forming words, but she was literally speechless. She finally looked up to his face to find him grinning. Her eyes glinted and she stepped up carefully to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Until she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him hard. Mark opened his mouth to hers, allowing her full access. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he his around her waist. He snuck a hand up her shirt to feel her skin.

She moaned and bit his lip. He groaned and ground his hips against hers.

Izzie pulled her lips from hers to speak, but found it difficult as he started playing his lips on her neck.

"Mark..." she managed to get out.

"What..." he grumbled, his words forming on her tender skin.

"Home..." she let out. He snapped his head up and caught Izzie's eyes.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

She simply nodded as she glanced back between his lips and his eyes.

"Seriously?" he grinned as he hailed a cab and it stopped for them.

She laughed. "Seriously."

* * *

_Edited: 6-20-08_


	3. Paradise

_I know, I know. I said I'd update sooner, and so I apologize for not being quick about it. But at least it hasn't been a week. It would be if I wrote this chapter like I planned. Instead I wrote an entire McStizzie chapter. No other characters. Just them to hold you over till I can give you the final update I intended this one to be. It's short but sweet. I promise. So **ENJOY!!!**_

"Paradise"

His neck was being attacked in a way he had never experienced. And maybe it was the fact that he had gone nine days without sex, or maybe it was just the young blonde's experience. At this point, he could care less, because the door wouldn't open.

"Maybe," she whispered," if you turned the card around." She said as she continued sucking on his skin, whilst her hand continued to roam his chest.

He turned it around and the door opened. He pushed the door open violently, and dragged her inside. Neither bothered with the lights. There were much more important matters to attend to.

"This, isn't home," Izzie said as he threw off his shoes and moved to take off her clothes.

"Shut up," he said hoarsely, too desperate for her to argue with her.

She ceased her movements and said. "No one tells me to—" he shut her up for the second time that day and lsid off her pants. She took his shirt off and fumbled with the zipper on his pants.

They fell onto the bed when Izzie stopped him.

"Mark..." she said. He kissed the nape of her neck. She pulled his head up and caught his eyes. "Mark."

"Yeah?" he said irritated.

"Were you going to go back for that girl?"

He laughed. "No. I was going to shake that guy up some more." With that she kissed him hard again, but again stopped.

"And for whom are you breaking this pact?"

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, keeping his hands on the bed. "For you," he whispered. Then he smirked. "And me."

Izzie smiled, liking his answer. "Okay," she said. And she let them continue without her interruptions.

* * *

"That was…" Izzie said in between breaths.

"Yeah," Mark replied.

Izzie laughed and Mark did too at the sound of her laughter. She turned to him and propped herself up. He looked at her and brought his hand to her chin. She closed her eyes and smiled in contentment.

He sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"I didn't know Mark Sloan was such a softie," she teased.

He grumbled. "Yeah, well me neither."

Izzie laughed again.

He looked at her sternly. "Is that funny Stevens? Is my sudden show off affection a point of humor?"

She laughed as he nodded a no. "I just never expected that from you" she exclaimed, her locks swinging and her other hand playing with his hair.

"I will let you know," he said in a whisper," that I have worked for many years to gain this reputations of everything being strictly sex. So if you think you're going to rip that to shreds based on one tiny move, I will let you know Stevens that I will make you work on plastics for the rest of your intern-days."

She nodded her head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable Mark."

"I think we already established that Isobel."

"It's too late to save yourself Mark. I already know you got a soft side."

"You better watch yourself Stevens."

He tried to sound tough, to sound serious. But it just took a week for her to see right through him. So she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He muttered some undecipherable words. He then placed his hand on her cheek and ran it through her hair, then brought it back to her cheek. He caught her lips and slipped his tongue into hers. It was soft, and surprisingly, attentive.

When the kiss ended, they remained still. His hand on her cheek, with hers on top of the same hand. Her other hand still played with his hair, and his free arm was wrapped around her waist.

"I don't like what you're doing Stevens," he whispered, his voice (again) surprisingly honest and true.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "But I do. So you better get off your high horse and enjoy this. Because you do not want to mess this up. You know why Mark?"

"Why?" he asked, it being the only thought he could produce when she was close.

"Because I'm going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. Actually, I would have to say, based on tonight, that I am the best thing that ever happened to you," she smirked.

He laughed. "I never knew you were this confident Stevens."

"Well your smug ass just brings it out of me," she retorted.

"Then I'll be sure to stick around," he replied.

"So long as _I_ keep _you_ around," she laughed. He didn't reply this time, he just let her win this battle, and maybe he was doing wrong by letting her do so, as she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. But as she fell onto his chest, and intertwined her legs with his, and as her hands tapped against his arms that encircled her, the selfish worries faded. Because so far as he could tell, based on this night, she was right.

Because this, this—it just felt right.

**Please Review…!**


	4. Game of Love

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

_A/N: Before I begin, I must rant; I would like to curse out Ms. Rhimes. Izzie and George? Seriously? Seriously?! Do you want us to vomit! And I thought those soap opera's in Spanish were out there...! Ahhhhh! Anyway, _**Enjoy this grand finale!** So **ENJOY!!!**

"Game of Love"

He didn't need an alarm. His body was attuned to the point that he was his own alarm. So as he grumbled and moved to stand up to go the bathroom, something felt unusual. Well, out of the ordinary anyway. His chest was heavy, and he swore he heard another person's nice, even breaths. He mentally cursed himself, wondering why he hadn't sent packing whatever girl he had over last night. But it only took a second for his mind to catch up with his body, and the blond locks were only a further reminder that this was no ordinary girl.

"Stevens," he muttered. At his voice she only shifted and buried her head further into his chest.

His lips turned up into a smile and he chuckled quietly when she did this. He then chastised himself 'What's wrong with you Sloan!'

He tried moving, to get out from under her, but not only was her head on his chest, but her legs overlapped his. As he slid his legs out from under her (not so smoothly either) she began shifting again. He lay still, hoping she would remain in that state of slumber. But instead she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, taking in her surroundings. Noticing the rock-hard chest was not difficult, but facing him might prove to be uncomfortable.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. She offered him a tight smile, at which he grinned. Seeing his grin, she broke into smile.

"Well hello Dr. Stevens," he smirked.

"Sloan," she said in a mocking tone whilst rolling her eyes.

"Do you know how to do anything else Stevens?" he said referring to her tendency to roll her eyes at everything.

"As a matter of fact I do. For instance, I can get on your nerves and prove you oh so wrong," she grinned.

He smirked. "When have you ever proven me wrong?"

"Just last night I established that you sir are a softie."

He groaned and she laughed. He looked at her sternly, and she returned the stare. Then he broke into a smile and sat up. She moved quickly and sat up as well. He knew she expected him to just get up and leave her to leave on her own so he decided to surprise her. And although he told himself it was for the sake of gaining points, he knew it was to comfort her.

She was holding onto the sheet, wrapped around her breasts, and her free fingers tapping the mattress. He shifted his body closer to her and brought one hand to her cheek. He ran his thumb over her cheek and placed his other hand onto the sensitive area of her ribs. He watched as she took a sharp intake of breath, and as her eyes fluttered closed. He saw her trying to control the pace of her breaths, trying to control the beats of her heart. But he seemed to have altered them permanently.

He smiled, having realized his power of her. Well, the power of his touch at least, because apparently his words meant shit. She could tell right through his egotistical remarks.

He leaned in, hovering above her lips slightly. Sensing the closeness of her face she opened her eyes and bit her lip. They locked gazes for a moment, before each leaned in for their lips to finally meet.

It wasn't rushed, but as they were overcome by passion, it did become rushed.

"Do we have time?" she said as they took a breather.

He flashed his McSteamy smile, causing her stomach to flutter and her to giggle in spite of herself.

"We always have time," he said.

She grinned. "Unless you want me to work the pits instead of being your intern today, I'm going to have to disagree with you."

"We have time," he reassured her. It's not like_ he_ ever arrived to work on time anyway.

**

* * *

**

_At the hospital (Everything happening simultaneously) _

"You fell asleep last night."

"Bailey wouldn't relent. I got there at two in the morning. Of course I fell asleep."

"I had a difficult day as well. I work just as hard as you, more so than you actually. But I never fall asleep. So don't give me those excuses. Are you tired of me already, after?!"

Alex laughed and gathered Addison in a hug. He pulled her face up. "Of course not. I was just tired, period."

She examined his face, trying to detect a lie, but his face spoke of nothing but honesty. Seeing she needed further convincing he leaned in and kissed her. And in an instant he was neither tired nor sleepy.

He pushed her up against the locker, holding her head in his hands, she pulling up his shirt.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You're going to tell her now?" Izzie whispered to Mark as they walked through the hospital's corridors, looking for Addison.

"The sooner she learns, the lesser her wrath," he muttered.

Neither had changed into their standard doctor uniforms, but they hadn't arrived together. She arrived five minutes after he had, and had seen him glancing around and caught up with him.

"Well, are you going to tell her about us?"

He turned abruptly, crossed his arms, and squinted. "_Us_?"

She blushed and started playing with her hair. "Well, you know. About last night, that it was with me..."

He chuckled slightly and caught her eyes. "I won't tell her it was you if there is an _us_."

Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip, being turned on by his sincerity, intermingled with his confident tone.

She just nodded, and he did as well in turn. He turned back on his heel, continuing on his search, Izzie following close behind. It wasn't nice, but she wanted a "peek" at the showdown.

When they turned another corner, Callie their eyes. Mark walked towards her and demanded to know where Addison was.

She was startled, and it showed when she spoke. "Um, I, I don't know." Mark stared her down. "She said something about eating, and then killing Alex. Or vice versa," she said.

With that he headed towards the cafeteria, where he would be redirected to the interns' lockers by a very naive Meredith.

But before Mark and Izzie left her sights, she grinned knowingly at Izzie. And Izzie, her curiosity overtaking her, stayed to find out what had Callie looking so smug.

"What?"

"Nothing," Callie answered, her smile never faltering.

"I already have enough reasons to dislike you Dr. _Torres,_" Izzie said, refusing to call her by her married name. "So you better let up or I will–"

"And I already have enough reasons to not respect you Stevens, so don't you threaten me."

"Why are you so smug this morning?"

Callie chuckled, but quickly began to laugh. Izzie was getting further irritated, but against better judgment stayed to find out. Because this girl was holding something back. A key fact, her mind was telling her.

"What's so funny!"

Callie stifled her laughs. "Nothing, I just remembered something from late last night. This guy came in with a black eye, saying it was this humongous, steroid-using guy that punched him out, and..."

Izzie's eyes widened. She was a doctor, and she knew a black eye was no reason to come by a hospital. Callie O'Malley knew more than she was letting on.

"What do you know?" Izzie whispered.

Callie laughed. "I know 'James'," she said his name mockingly," and so does Addison. And we were just having a grand ol' laugh with him after being decked. Handing him ten dollars extra for the black eye wasn't much fun, but it was so worth it."

Izzie gasped and had the urge to give the girl in front of her a black eye, but opted for name-calling. She just got out of probabtion and wasn't going to return to that. "You bitch."

"We just gave you a push. Anything else was of your own doing," Callie responded and left the blond.

Izzie drew a deep intake of breath and headed to find a certain redhead. She needed to give her a piece of her mind.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

His shirt out of the way for Addison's sake, Alex ran his hand up Addison's leg and pushed her skirt up. His hand on her thigh, Addison moved in to kiss him, wanting to revel in the feeling of his lips whilst he began pulling down that which was preventing him from proving to her that he wasn't tired of her.

And in that very, very, very personal moment, the door flew open. But neither heard it. So Mark Sloan rushed in to find Alex Karev's hand in a very, very, very private area, thankfully obscured by Addison's fluttering skirt. But their fused lips and roaming hands were in plain sight.

"For the love of God!"

That snapped them out of it. They pulled away from each other. Addison instantly straightened her skirt out and Alex reached for his shirt.

Each cleared their throat and glanced at Mark nervously.

"Karev?"

"Yes Dr. Sloan."

"I'm talking to Addison. Damn interns think the world revolves around them..."

"Yes, Karev." Addison answered.

"The night after the pact?"

"Yes," she replied.

He seemed to be contemplating something. "Would you care to leave us alone Karev?" Mark said.

Alex stood still until Addison nodded her head to him. "Sure," he said and left the locker room only to run into Izzie right outside.

"Hey Iz. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! Seriously? Seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"Wha–" he began.

"Well, for starters, Addison breaks a freakin' promise after not even a day! Then, then, I find out because the last thing you guys are subtle! And then you and your girlfriend decide to make me part of your charade to get Mark Sloan in bed with any and every woman 'ASAP'! And finally, the little freakin cherry on top. You, your girlfriend, and Callie O'Malley land me in bed with Mark Sloan!"

"What?!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Karev?!"

"Yes! Did you not hear me reply yes before?!"

"With all the things that have happened to you in the past year Addison, do you really think that's the wisest decision? Are you getting an itch out of your system?!"

"Alex is not an itch! Okay, maybe in itch, but not in the sense of which you are implying! He's a good man!"

"And I'm not?!"

"Not for me. And besides, my life is no longer any of your business. I made this decision. And you made yours last night!"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You slept with Mark Sloan?!" Alex screamed.

"Don't play dumb with me Alex!" she said, believing he was in on the whole thing.

"I had nothing to do with this! I strictly told Addison and Callie not to push you and Sloan together!"

"So you knew!"

"No! They were talking, and I said don't. But obviously they did! And you actually slept with Sloan, Izzie?! What the hell possessed you to do that!"

"I don't owe you any explanations!"

He nodded. "Fine. But Addison does."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Mark paused. His face contorted in confusion whilst he mentally calmed himself down.

"What decision are you speaking of?" he said, crossing his arms.

"You know what I'm talking about Mark."

"I may be a lot of things Addison, Dr. McSteamy being one of those, but I am not psychic."

Addison crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. "Do any of these things ring a bell: bar, asshole, punch, blond, kiss, taxi?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, not sure what question to ask first. "Did the guy have a wire?"

She laughed. "No."

"Were you there?"

"Callie and I were there."

He paused again. "Why exactly were you there?"

She smirked. "I–"

"You got Izzie in Mark's pants?!" Alex exclaimed as he marched to Addison and Mark.

"I–"

"I specifically told you and Callie 'Do not get Izzie in his pants.' Maybe karma was the reason I fell asleep!"

Izzie was close behind Alex. She glared at Addison, who glanced between Alex and Izzie, wishing she and Alex were having this conversation in private.

"This is what I get in return! I'm trying to do this big favor for you, and you go behind my back just for this stupid pact!"

"First of all Dr. Stevens, I didn't force you to get in our business! Second of all, Alex, just because we're together doesn't mean I have to heed your every word. I know it doesn't justify what I did, but we'll discuss the details later. And third of all Izzie, you knew what you were getting yourself into. As our accomplice and as a woman!"

"What's this about being an accomplice!" they had forgotten about Mark's presence.

"Oh shit," Alex muttered. "Let's go talk somewhere else Addison."

"Uh, yeah, that's a good idea," she replied and they left.

Once they left the room Mark turned to Izzie and locked gazes with her.

"What was that all about Stevens?"

She laughed nervously. "Well, see it's a funny story. It all started about 10 days ago, when two people made a pinky promise..."

"Out with it Stevens," he demanded.

She sighed and took a seat. "Fine. But promise not to get too mad."

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He took a seat beside her and cracked his neck. "Sure," he answered.

She rolled her eyes but knew she couldn't ask for more.

"Okay. It must have been a few days after you made the pact. I overheard Dr. Montgomery and Alex talking. Considering the fact that Dr. Montgomery and him had been having eye sex for quite a while, it wasn't hard to decipher their conversation. She had broken the pact, and you didn't believe her–"

"You've known for a week?!"

She glared at him, and he glared back.

"Anyway, being that your stubborn ass wouldn't believe that she had sex, they decided to set you up. And unfortunately, I was there. So Addison sent me on her mission to get you to sleep with the first whore that came your way."

He nodded his head in disbelief and stood up, his back to her. She looked at him intently, afraid as to what he would do.

"Mark..." she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off and turned to her, furious. "So last night. That was a part of your silly game!"

Suddenly, she was mad. "What, you think I'm a whore?!"

"Well, I don't know what to think Stevens!"

"Didn't you hear Addison! She and Torres planned that last part! I never intended to sleep with you!"

"Fine! Then both yours and Addison's plan is set. It's done. It's final. I didn't last the 60 days! You happy!"

"Not anymore!" she laughed cynically.

They locked gazes again, and the room grew silent. In a moment however, Mark grabbed Izzie's face, and she the collar of his coat.

Izzie pushed him up against the lockers, causing the lockers to shake. Their tongues met in a fierce battle of dominance. Izzie ran her hands down his shirt, and then up beneath it, digging her nails into his ribs.

He groaned and bit her lip, causing her to whimper. His hands reached down to her ass, and he pulled her up to him. He backed off the lockers, so she could wrap her legs around him.

He turned them around swiftly, so that her back was against the lockers. She grunted as her back hit the cold piece of metal. He pulled from her mouth.

"Are you happy now?"

"I'm not sure," she said, a fire in her eyes.

He pulled her off of him and unzipped her pants. He pulled her pants down, along with her panties. She watched him intently, waiting for him to ask again.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, forcing her eyes to close. He pushed his fingers and rubbed her, and her head flung back.

"How about now?"

"Still a little mad," she said in shallow breaths.

He smirked and slid his fingers out. She groaned, disappointed for him leaving her like that. But in an instant he slid off his pants and leftover garments.

He went into her quickly, without giving her a moment's notice.

She whimpered louder this time, and he remained still to torture her. He began nipping her shoulder, and then her neck.

"Mark..." And he began to thrust.

Her fingers dug into the back of his neck, and her forehead rested on his shoulder.

He went to her ear, and bit at it softly. He placed kisses besides it and whispered. "Are you happy now?"

"Almost," she whispered.

So he thrust again, harder this time and asked again. "Now?"

He felt her head nodding. "I can't hear you," he said as he thrust for the final time.

"Yes!" she screamed, bringing her head up and attacking his lips.

"Good," he said. Having pleased her, he began to move away, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she whispered. He stopped as she rested her forehead on his.

She opened her eyes and they interlocked eyes.

"There still an us?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

He took in her upper lip softly and placed a hand on her cheek. "Yes," he answered her.

She smiled. "Good, because I was right about ready to kick your ass you big softie."

He laughed. "Whatever keeps you happy."

**The End**

So, you likey? This is the end, so I hope you did as a whole. So please review! Let me know what you think, for McStizzie's sake!

**Please Review...**

Title of Story: "Situation" (Keyshia Cole)

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed anytime during the story, and everyone who read, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
